5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwendolyn Tennyson
Gwendolyn Tennyson mostly known as Gwen Tennyson is a character in 5 Years Later who first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. She is the cousin of Ben Tennyson and girlfriend of Kevin Levin. Appearance In her human form, Gwendolyn has red hair, green eyes, and Caucasian skin. She has a slim and quite athletic body. She tends to wear cooler colors. As an anodite, her slim turns a dark purple, close to black, while her hair grows in length and glows a bright purple and white glow. Personality Even when she was 10, Gwendolyn was intelligent and mature for her age, but at the same time she was stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ben. Her quick thinking and good instincts gave her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. She's sometimes too trusting of people who would want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as more caring and sympathetic. Her and Ben grew a tight bond as well. Gwendolyn is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings (the most notable being Kevin) if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge has only increased, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Ben and Kevin, Gwendolyne is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her mana if angered enough. Gwendolyn occasionally prioritizes things incorrectly, such as when she put more importance on Ben arriving to Julie's tennis match on time than stopping the Forever Knights' armed robbery of a museum. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *Mana Manipulation and Energy Control **Gwen can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets; it also turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulation abilities. **Gwen has more mana-related powers: She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of mana that he/she left. She can also absorb mana. **She also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy and healing living beings. She can also transform into an Anodite. In her Anodite form her powers are greatly enhanced, having demonstrated the abilities of flight and size alteration. *Magic and Spells 'Abilities' *Athletics and Martial Arts Gwendolyn is a capable gymnast and martial artist. At the age of ten she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. She was part of her school's Jujutsu team. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in Taekwondo. *Knowledge and Intelligence Gwendolyn is known to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. Before discovering her dormant Anodite powers, she would often use her superior intellect to help Ben solve problems. She is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. She has her own laptop which she uses to research enemies she meets Weaknesses Although she is one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, Gwen is still only human. If she is caught by surprise, weakened, or simply not strong enough to face a certain foe, she can be killed as any human could. She is also too trusting of people, leading to many situations that could have been avoided otherwise. Possibly from the fear of losing control of her sanity or accidentally killing people, Gwen never uses the full extent of her powers. Many times this detriments her and others around her greatly when facing an extremely powerful foe. History * In Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost, she was mentioned by Ben during his backstory. * In ''Chapter 5: Oversight'', she joined Ben, Rook, and Danny to help them track down Vlad. Appearances *Chapter 1: Alienated (First Appearance; Mentioned) *Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (Flashback) *Chapter 5: Oversight Trivia *Gwendolyn's favourite flowers are yellow roses. *She was born only minutes before Ben on December 27th, 1996. *Gwendolyn is the most powerful being in her home dimension. *Gwendolyn is Verdona's favorite grandchild. *Gwendolyn isn't too fond of Upchuck's powers. She also isn't all that fond of Goop. *Gwendolyn's DNA was sampled and randomized into the Unitrix to create Eunice. *Gwendolyn's design in Omniverse bears some resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo! franchise. *Gwendolyn made an appearance in the fifth episode of the sixth season of Robot Chicken, Hurtled from a Helicopter into a Speeding Train. *Gwendolyn has much more control over her mana powers than shown in the series. Category:Characters